Fairy Tale: Jessamila
by chazza-x
Summary: I am not a princess, don't even think about calling me one!" I warned, "You come from the land of Faerie Tales, how can you not be a princess?" He shouted back. "Cos princess would not do this," is shouted and i kissed him.R
1. Once Upon A Joke

Once Upon a Joke

I hated fairy-tale meetings, they were the worst kind of meetings, it was practically high school – oh yeah, fairy-tale people had to go to school. The one rule I hated, like the meetings, I was classed as a freak, mainly because I appeared in the faerie kingdom with no story. That's right; I'm the no-story, no-class freak. My name's Jessamila, no last name, no one had last names in the faerie kingdom, rocks huh.

Anyway back to the reason I hated meetings, because I had the 'princesses' sitting right opposite me, they might seem nice in the stories, but trust me, those girls were horrible, they judged everyone who wasn't a princess or a prince. As soon as a princess found her Prince all the people that had helped her got pushed out the way. The seven dwarfs worked in a pub, Fairy-godmother was in jail for shoplifting for food, the step-sisters (they were actually really nice) were maids, the mermaids were all put in experiment labs, and etc, etc. Basically the 'little' people were pushed to the side.

Cinderella sat down across the brown wooden table from me, her blonde hair was in a high-pony tail and she was holding hands with 'Prince' Jeff, he wasn't really a prince and there wasn't really a ball, it was a school disco and Jeff's the team football captain. Cinder's was actually quite mean, she told the Grim Brothers her version of 'Cinderella', if her two step-sisters, Anastasia or Drusilla asked Cinder's the pass the salt or pass them a napkin she's tell the brothers that they were treating her like a slave. Fairy-godmother was flying by when she heard Cinder's whining about not having nothing to wear to the 'ball' –it was a disco! – And believed the rubbish she said about Annie and Dru – my two best friends! She didn't after, but then it was too late to reverse the spell.

"Jessa, still not got a story? Awww maybe no one was meant to love you," Snow White sneered in her sing-song voice.

Oh, Snow White, she was a living cow. Poor Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy and Grumpy –he wasn't actually grumpy he just saw through Snow's act – got evicted because Snow told everyone they sold drugs! They didn't, and when they asked her and her 'Prince' –again _not_ a prince – Chip, she said no, she didn't want them cluttering up her house.

I opened my blue eyes and stared at the 'Princesses' and burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"Jessa, calm down," Grandmother Willow whispered in hushed dramatic whispers at me – did I mention my legal guardian, Grandmother Willow, was a talking chipmunk?

The thing is the 'Princesses' were actually really pathetic, but that wasn't what I was laughing at, I had stayed up half the night watching 'The Ring' –which wasn't scary, but I was bored – and Snow White remained me of the girl, Samara. Snow starting touching her face thinking that I there was something on her face, when truth is told; it was her face I was laughing at. "Jessamila, get out of this meeting immediately!!!" The tall dude with a long white beard from the front said.

I stood up, pulled my fire-red hair out of its bun and smoothed down my black dress, and last of all pulled back on my trainers. Oh and pulled on my long, black leather jacket, which reached my ankles. I looked weird, the look I was always going for. I wasn't like the other non-princess girls, who kissed the princesses' feet, trying to be like them in everyway. I didn't see the point in kissing the feet of the people who mentally and physically kicked me. My hair fell into neat waves to my waist.

"Oh, Snow, watch 'The Ring' I think I found your long lost twin sister, she obviously got the looks in the family," I grinned, bittersweet, you either love me or you hate me. That was me, what you see is what you get.

"See ya' at home Grandma Will," I waved goodbye to my guardian and my friends.

"Don't get in trouble on the way home, Jessa." Grumpy warned, he was like a dad to me, I promised him and then I left the big building. Every single fairy tale creature was in that building, I had the whole town to my self. Wicked.

The first thing I did was run through the forest to my home, no I wasn't like Little Red Riding Hood – now fifteen year old rebel in an off-on relationship with the Big Bad Wolf, know commonly as bad – my best friend since nursery, now just called Red. I lived in the middle of the forest, right in the heart.

Grandmother Willow and I lived there, in a little yellow cottage, with talking flowers guarding the entrance. Covering our house was a giant tree, with a tree house sitting firmly in the middle. I didn't live in the cottage, not since the seven dwarfs had moved in, not enough room. So they helped me build a tree house, which I loved.

"Ola, Mother Rose," Mother Rose was the head of the flowers, the oldest one too. "Roses, Tulips, Daisy's, Sunflowers, Lily's, are you having a good sunbath?" I grinned sweetly, I loved the flowers, and they were wonderful.

"Yes, we are, Jessamila," Mother Rose was the only one who called me by my full name, no matter how many times I told her in was Jessa, apparently she wanted to call me by the name the faeries had chosen for me. "Now what have you done this time to get sent out of a meeting? I know for a fact the meeting isn't over yet, the sun is still firmly in the middle and the sunflowers haven't turned their heads yet." She sighed; she'd told me more than enough times that I shouldn't be so, rude or attitude-y as she put it.

"Snow White reminded me of this girl from a scary movie I saw last night, I'd think you'd like it, it's called the Ring. And when I saw her, I couldn't stop laughing. Sorry, Mother Rose." I shrugged. I had to say sorry, she thought she had control over me like the flowers, when she didn't. But I didn't want to be the one to crush her high and mighty flower dreams. I was a typical teenager, yes, evil, no.

"Well, don't do it again. And please stop getting into to trouble, Jessamila, its embarrassing hearing about all these successful teenagers, and you wasting your life away being…like you are." Mother Rose witted on.

By that time I had climbed up my tree and was packing my green bag, in it I placed, a book, a camera, lunch, a drink and a bottle of black nail vanish. I tied my hair up in a black ribbon –yeah, we actually did that – and walked over to my wardrobe.

I pulled out black skinny jeans, a green top and green dolly shoes. Once I got changed I pulled my hair out of its ribbon and brushed it into place, they pushing it back with a black hair band. I slung on my leather jacket and pulled my bag on my back. With a small jump I landed on the ground cat style, landing on my feet.

"Did you hear me, Jessamila, no trouble," Mother Rose warned, trying to be scary.

"Sure, Mother Rose, no trouble." I muttered before walking into the woods. After a ten minute I found my self under the tree Grandmother Willow had found me.

Truth is once your born the Faerie Kingdom decide your story, your parents choose your name. My parents named me, and placed me under a tree. With a letter in my basket, telling anyone who found me what my name was and when my birthday was. Luckily, Grandmother Willow found me before I died of frostbite. My parents abounded me, and even though I pretend not to care, deep inside I did. That's why every time I could came back to this tree and sat down and told it what I did, as if it was link to my parents.

"Hey," I whispered softly, "I got in trouble again, nothing big just commenting on Snow's face. Ya' know the usual. Did you have a good day; oh Mother Rose wants me to be goody-good-shoes. Ha, like that will be the day. I'm Satan's daughter, that's why you abounded me, well, that's what everyone says. Grandmother Willow tells me too ignore them, but it gets hard sometimes." I whispered under my breath. I knew that I was insane talking to a tree.

"Yeah, it must get hard." I male voice called back to me. "I can make it better though." Suddenly something grabbed my arm. There was a flash of light. And then darkness…


	2. Welcome to Reality

Thanks for reading and reviewing, I no I only have two reviews but I only put it on here yesterday, so I thinks that's good. Anyway, please remember to review, I would like at least five or more reviews or I'm stopping writing this story….

**Welcome to Reality**

My head hurt, no actually my head…there wasn't a word for it. Basically imagine that a lump of bricks had fallen on your head, music was being played full volume into your eardrums and you've been crying a lot. Your head would hurt, right? Like really bad? Mine was worse than that, and trust me I've had all them things happen to me at once, this type of head ache totally beats it all.

I slowly opened my blue eyes and stared at the darkness in front of me, okay it was a grey ceiling. But who in their right mind would have a grey ceiling in Faerie Land (let's call it FL for short) you would totally get called a villain. The greyness had cracks everywhere and a giant scuff in the middle of it, a shoe scuff. How could you get a shoe scuff on a ceiling-?

"…it worked it actually worked. Why did you bring back Ariel?" Some random voice said.

Seriously you'd have to be a giant to scuff your foot up there, but even then you'd have to move your leg all the way up, not many giants could do that. I've known loads; they can hardly spell their name let alone do gymnastics.

"I don't think she's Ariel, anyway the girl's still a Princess. She's a girl in the Faerie Land, and she was in the heart of the woods talking to a tree, she gotta be a Princess." An all-too familiar sighed, bringing me out of my thought.

I slowly stood up and looked at the boy who was still talking; he had spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was taller than me and was wearing jeans and a red top with some weird sign saying, 'Man U' on it and a number seven with Coleman written on top of it.

I tapped him on the shoulder, it didn't take a genius to figure out he was talking about me. Ariel and I were basically (other than Annie, but she was more ginger) the only too with fire red hair.

"I am not a princess; don't even think about calling me one!" I warned,

"You come from the land of Faerie Tales, how can you not be a princess?" He shouted back.

"Cos princess would not do this," I shouted and I kissed him.

I don't know what came over me, but I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't a Princess, and a Princess would never kiss someone without them kissing her first. It was a rule, it was written down and everything too.

The boy tasted of mint and chocolate, tasty. I actually enjoyed kissing him, which was bad. I didn't even know him; I didn't even know his name. With my entire mite I pulled back from him and stared at his shocked face, I know that he liked it though, because he kissed me back.

"Firstly my name is Jessamila, Jessa for short. And where am I? And who are you?" I shouted in a rush.

"Your in Reality, Princess, and I'm Aaron Coleman, and what was with the kiss? Not that I didn't enjoy it…" His voice trailed off.

I raised one perfectly arched fire red eyebrow and looked at him with amusement. The poor man was insane, what in the name of Zeus was 'reality'? "Awww, you poor man. We could get the Wizard to help you, or Fairy-Godmother, no she's in Jail and you'd have to wait a month, she's getting out soon." I soothed in my most caring voice, it took a bit of work though, I'm not that caring. Well, I could be, but I choose not to.

The boy behind Aaron started laughing, like really hard. I don't think he could even breathe. This boy was about my height and had floppy blonde hair and large green eyes. He had freckles covering his entire nose and all around his face. Strangely he reminded me of Bambi, oh God; it was Bam's birthday next week. What do you get a deer whose king of a forest? Um…well, I could get him a fruit basket. The boy was still laughing.

I walked over to him and slapped him around the face, well, he was annoying me, and plus I think he was laughing at ME!

"Er, Princess, slapping people when they have hysterics only work in movies." Aaron laughed from behind me. What was with these people and laughing at me? I turned around to face him; noticing that there was two bins in the corner, over flowing with old food.

"Well, I guess we have to try something else." I muttered, with a bittersweet grin.

Walking over to the bin I picked the first bin up and walked back over to the blonde boy, and did the only thing I could think of. And tipped it over his head. Then, I walked back to the other bin – Aaron was laughing his head off at this point – and picked it up. With all the force I could muster I tipped it over Aaron's smug face.

"Just in case you forgot, I'm not a Princess, so don't call me one." I smiled, with a total calm face.

­

**Thanks for reading, remember to review and alert and everything like that. Please tell me what I could do to improve it. And sorry the chapters are short. **


End file.
